Book of Shadows: October 23
by Lalie Elhini Atta
Summary: Turns out that hour-glass was a TIME TURNER! And I- believe it or not- am in 1975! My Dad is a SEVENTH YEAR here! I think I’m going to faint. Not an Ordinary time turner fic. RLOC. Lots of profanity Ch 7 has nudity in it. - PART 2
1. October 23

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters you recognise from JKR's Books.

**_Book of Shadows: October 23_**

October 23

Congratulations! You must be some Sorcerer if you managed to get into this BOS! Uncle Albus joked that my diaries are almost as well guarded as Hogwarts. That is after he came down to breakfast in his underwear and his hand glued to the front cover of one. He should really stop under estimating me. If that disturbing mental image wasn't enough for you to stop reading come down and find me we'll go talk to the DADA teacher about extra credit.

My name is Dyre most people I know say it's an appropriate name as you don't want to get on my bad side. They mustn't be able to spell because that sort of Dire obviously has an I in it. Plus my name means Dear Heart Mum named me that because I was such a sweet baby at least that's what she remembered. Dad says even though I have a temper the meaning of my name still fits because I'm really sweet if you don't get on my bad side. Personally I think he's had to many of Uncle Albus' Sherbet Lemons. Anyone with half a brain can see they are soaked in Calming Potion.

As I said before my Dad is the DADA professor at Beauxbatons, Professor Brian Athill. He is way too nice and let's the students get away with murder because of the sherbet lemons. My mum is not with us. She died in the line of Duty (most Aurors don't live to retire). I also have a sister Anika she's a year younger than me and in Gryffindor. I myself am a Ravenclaw. It's a bit of a bitch not being in the same house as my sister because we don't have the same common room, but she somehow always manages to sneak into mine. It must be those Gryffindors rubbing off on her.

I like it here its crazy or more likely the students are crazy. The amount of pranks that go on here are insane. Luckily enough have not been targeted but that's mainly because they don't know I exist.

I've just realized I've introduce everyone but myself really. You already know my name is Dyre Athill and that I'm a Ravenclaw but what you don't know is that I'm in my OWL's year. I'm a Monty Python fan and I have a thing for obscure bands. My hair is just under my shoulder blades and black. I'm also a pure-blood. Well not REALLY pure blood but both my parents, parents are witches and wizards.

There's an actual reason why I'm writing this, as no matter how many times I start a diary I never finish it. I was in Professor McGonagall's office trying to receive something she'd confiscated from my sister. When Peeves the Bloody Poltergeist decides to tip over the book case! It was placed, of course, right where it would squash me! I jumped out of the way just in time and saw a really expensive looking hour glass flying towards me I grabbed it because the crash would of obviously made McGonagall aware that someone was in her office and that was one thing I didn't want to be blamed for! The next thing I know McGonagall opened the door and asked who I was! For Gods' sake I've been in her class for the last FIVE YEARS!!!

Turns out that hour-glass was a fucking TIME TURNER!!!! And I- believe it or not- am in **1975**! My Dad is a _SEVENTH YEAR_ here! I think I'm going to faint. McGonnagall took me to see Uncle Albus for a way-over-my-head conversation. I had to ask him what he meant in laymen's terms and he said,

"As well as attending classes you will have to research a way to get back yourself as I have no one with enough free time to do it."

WELL THAT IS FUCKING TERRIFIC!! I'm 15 years old how am I supposed to be able to do something like that!!!! I can hardly pass potions how am I going to be able to do that!

He gave me this book as a notebook to write everything down in he called it a Book of Shadows...I KNOW WHAT ONE IS MY PARENTS ARE WIZARDS AFTER ALL YOU DICKHEAD!!!!

So here I am, sitting in the Ravenclaw common room, trying to figure out how the hell to get back to my time. Then again, there are some hot guys I saw while I was going to Dumbledore's office, and I really should just enjoy the time I have here... right?

TBC

Review please. No flames as I am sick and cannot handle anything that will make me feel any crappier.


	2. October 24

Oh my GOD 5 reviews!!!! Hmm better answer them.

kitty minky: Thank you so much!!!!

xParanoidAndroidx: Is this fast enough for you? I'd basically finished the second chapter when I posted the first.

Scary-Girly: Thanks. It's so annoying being sick especially because today is Fathers Day and I'm going to see my Grandparents. Also that the last time I got this I was hospitalized so if it takes awhile to post more it is because of a Hospital stay.

Diet Cigarette: Blushes Thanks

Elwen Armir: Will be hard keeping it original and I usually stay away from them myself. Well that is if they're not Harry/Remus.

Authors Note: It goes into third person during part of it and I'm not quite as good at that as I am in first person so bear with me.

October 24

You know how people say that sleep makes everything clearer? WELL IT'S A LIE!!!! Sleep makes nothing clearer. Sleep makes everything a little more confusing.

I woke up this morning and looked around the room, the nice comfortable Ravenclaw fifth year girl's dormitory, thanking every god that ever existed that it was a dream. Then some girl asked,

"Who are you?"

IT WASN'T A DREAM!!! I'm still in 1975!

So I got up and at the foot of my bed is a trunk. I open it up and on the top was a note.

_Dear Miss Athill,_

_Here is all the equipment you need for the coming year. There is also a bag of Galleons for you to buy some out of school clothes at Hogsmeade tomorrow. I shall also give you 5 galleons a week pocket money. Do not worry as I will be sure to collect the money from your father,_

_Professor Dumbledore._

Well one less thing to worry about though that is nothing compared to getting back to my own time problem. Just thinking about it makes me want to start hyperventilating but last night I said I'd have fun and I will.

Dyre Athill

12:53 pm October 24

I'm in Charms at the moment. I skipped breakfast to go to the library and pick up a book. Not that it's helped so far. In fact it's caused more trouble. One of hot guy's I saw yesterday took one look at it and asked what I was doing. What was I going to say? 'I'm a time traveller who's trying to get to her own time'? REAL SURE! I said,

"Extra Credit."

He seemed satisfied with that after all I am a Ravenclaw.

"I'm Remus by the way and you?" He said.

"Dyre."

"Do you want to know my theory?" He asked and I shrugged. What the hell? I certainly didn't have any. "I think Time Turners are like Portkey's but instead of another place it takes you to another time." I was about to thank him when the teacher yelled at us. The rest of Runes wasn't a complete waste of time the teacher talked about how runes were used in complicated spells. So that's 2 theories to research. As we were walking out of the class room Remus said that if I needed any help that he would be pleased to. I immediately took him up on that offer. I'm meeting him after dinner.

Dyre Athill

A person sat down next to her at the back table. Dyre looked up to see Remus smiling at her. "So what are the Particulars of this research?"

"I'm trying to find a way to go forward in time instead of back." She explained. "The way time turner's work there is a lot of room for accidents sending people back months years even decades."

"And there'd be no way of them getting back."

"Exactly."

"So what extra credit is this for?"

"Depends on what I use. Could be Charms, Arithmancy, Runes, Potions." She ticked them off on her fingers and he nodded.

"And do you have any theories?" Remus asked looking over at her notes

"Well there is your portkey one and the teacher was talking about Runes in spells and the only one I could think of isEhwaz and Raiðo**."**

"Transportation."

"But I'd need something else for time." Remus nodded thoughtfully and grabbed one of the books from the table. They worked together for some time

"You two are looking pretty comfortable." A voice came from in front of them. They both jumped up from where Remus was pointing something out to Dyre. Standing above them were two black haired boys.

"What?" Remus asked confused. "Me and Dyre aren't...We're just working!" Remus spluttered and Dyre was completely speechless.

"Suuure. I'm Sirius by the way."

"Whatever. If you don't mind I'd like to get back to work this is important!" She snapped. Sirius turned around and stomped out of the library. Remus looked at her in shock. "You can join your friend if you want." She said turning to him. He smiled and packed up his stuff.

"Same time tomorrow?" He asked, she smiled and nodded. "Coming James?" He asked the messy haired boy who still stood in front of Dyre. James didn't say anything but stood there looking at her. Remus rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm dragging him away.

"I don't trust her, Remus." James said as they left the library.

"But I do, James, your not my father." Remus rolled his eyes.

8:46 pm October 24

James doesn't trust me. Somehow I'm not that upset about it. Remus though is a sweetie he's been a lot of help. He thinks the Runes may be the base we just need to work out how to use them. Are they written? A wand movement?

I feel bad about using him but he can't know. I've talked to Professor Dumbledore about him getting extra-credit for this.

Dyre Athill


	3. October 25

Amount of school work done? None

Amount of Fan Fiction done? One Chapter.

Okay answering of Reviews

Kitty Minky: Yup I'm an Ozzie. I live in South Australia. I know Remus is so sweet! I've always seen him as Ralph Fiennes and when I heard he was signed as Voldemort my dad almost crashed the car because I screamed so loud! I really should get my licence to stop things like that happening.

xParanoidAndroidx: Thanks once again.

**October 25**

Dad was right the '70's were the decade that fashion forgot! All the clothing here sucks! I've grabbed material to make my own clothing as am not wearing ANYTHING these guys wear (except the flares... and some of the shoes).

The clothes here leave NOTHING to the imagination. I have seen so many guys in flares and I'm sure I will suffer from nightmares for the rest of my life. Remus though, thankfully, wasn't wearing any! Somebody has fashion sense. Although when I mentioned that Sirius said, 'look what I was wearing'. What's so bad about a black skirt, khaki tank top, long black jacket and black knee-high boots? I mean there transfigured and I didn't do the best job but still!

Apparently though the skirt was to long! It goes to mid-thigh for god's sake! I told him I didn't really like showing the whole world my arse and stormed off!!!

On the home front picked up 2 books on spell crafting and I hope they're useful.

Dyre Athill

Dyre lay down on the grass and looked up at the sky. "McDonalds, Mcdonalds. Kentucky Fried Chicken..." She started to chant for no particular reason but trailed off with a sigh.

"And a Pizza Hut!" A voice finished off for her. Standing next to where she was lying was Remus. "Why are you back so soon?" He asked lying down beside her.

"Hogsmeade isn't really my most favourite town. I only went there to go clothes shopping and all I bought were a pair of jeans and some shoes! I'll just have to make them. Sewing Charms aren't my best though."

"It can't be that bad."

"But it is!" She cried.

"You're very dramatic do you know that?"

"I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't." Remus said smiling. "Dumbledore talked to me about extra credit. Are you sure?"

"Why not? Your doing half the work and who'd believe that a 15 year old girl did it? There much more likely to believe it was a team effort!"

"Or a partnership."

"Or a partnership." She agreed.

"Hey Love-birds!" Sirius called out from the lake. They only reaction he got though was Remus flipping him the bird.

"You really need to talk to him about self-control." Dyre said as Sirius went back to torturing the Giant Squid. "Just because he can doesn't mean he should."

"Believe me I've tried but Sirius doesn't really listen to reason." He laughed.

"You can see the moon." She said distractedly.

"So you can." Remus said stiffly and she looked at him surprised.

"You don't like the moon?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" He whispered turning to face her.

"Of course." She said moving so she was leaning on her arms.

"I'm scared of the dark."

Dyre looked at him and laughed. "Seriously?"

"Of course not!" He said laughing with her.

"Can I tell you my secret?" Dyre asked and Remus nodded.

"I'm terrified of Squirrels."

"Squirrels eh?" Remus laughed.

"Yes squirrels are not ordinary rodents! Actually are squirrels rodents at all?" Dyre asked but Remus shrugged still laughing. "I got attacked by a squirrel once been scarred of them ever since." She finished explaining.

"You're really scared of squirrels!"

"It's not funny!" She whined hitting him with the book at her side.

"Ow what _is_ that book?"

"The Complete Idiot's Guide to Spellcraft thought it may be able to help you." Dyre said smiling innocently at him. Remus did the first thing he could think of, launched himself at her and began to unmercifully tickle her.

"Oh...kay...I...take it...back! I...TAKE...IT...BACK!!!!!!!!!!!" She gasped out. Remus stopped tickling her and stood up. Holding her book he took off at a run. It took her a minute to realise what was happening but when it hit home she began to run after him.

Although today wasn't very productive it was fun. The books are interesting and are helping me understand the components. It may not be to long until I get home... I should be happy about that right?

Dyre Athil


	4. October 27

I have a maths test tomorrow but I am using my free (or 'non-programmed time') to write this. What's the difference I know I'm going to fail anyway.

This may be a good time to mention there will be 2 parts to this story.

Kitty Minky: Your making me blush! David Thewlis is a crap Remus I agree but we all know who the REAL Remus is.

**October 27**

_Once Professor Snape had a dog and Snookums was his name-o_

_S-N-O-O-K-U-M-S, S-N-O-O-K-U-M-S, S-N-O-O-K-U-M-S, _

_And Snookums was his name-o._

If you can't tell I'm in History of Magic. It's completely boring. Binns is dead boring! Which shouldn't even be possible seeing as that in this time he's not even dead!

_Once Professor Snape had a dog and Snookums was his name-o_

_-N-O-O-K-U-M-S, -N-O-O-K-U-M-S, -N-O-O-K-U-M-S, _

_And Snookums was his name-o._

Remus's friend James was glaring at me during breakfast. If I didn't know any better I'd say James has a thing for Remus. But he marries and has Harry Potter. Unless he was in denial when he married. Hmm...must check that out.

_Once Professor Snape had a dog and Snookums was his name-o_

_--O-O-K-U-M-S, --O-O-K-U-M-S, --O-O-K-U-M-S, _

_And Snookums was his name-o._

Ehwaz-Horse

MAGICAL USES: 

Power, aiding in communication, transportation; to 'send' a spell 

**Raiðo -Journey**

MAGICAL USES: 

Protection for travellers, to ease or bring about change, to reconnect 

_Once Professor Snape had a dog and Snookums was his name-o_

_---O-K-U-M-S, ---O-K-U-M-S, ---O-K-U-M-S, _

_And Snookums was his name-o._

James is looking at me. Why? oh WHY? Do we have to have HoM with the Gryffindors?

_Once Professor Snape had a dog and Snookums was his name-o_

_----K-U-M-S, ----K-U-M-S, ----K-U-M-S, _

_And Snookums was his name-o._

Remus is looking sick. Hope he's okay.

_Once Professor Snape had a dog and Snookums was his name-o_

_-----U-M-S, -----U-M-S, -----U-M-S, _

_And Snookums was his name-o._

Dyre can't concentrate on anything because Binns is boring her out of her mind. She's also going to stop talking in the third person.

Dyre Athill

---

"Excuse me." A voice came from behind Remus and James. "Can I have a seat?" Dyre asked.

"Isn't your table over there?" James asked coldly pointing to the Ravenclaw table.

"It is but I want to talk to Remus about our Extra Credit. If you don't mind." She answered her voice just as cold as James' was. "I was thinking about the runes." She said as she sat down between. "Ehwaz would send them there and Raiðo would protect them. Wouldn't it?"

"Yes that is the thought."

"But Ehwaz is the Horse and Raiðo is Journey. So how does that work?"

"True." Remus said thoughtfully. "Raiðo would probably be the best bet because it's also to reconnect so it would-"

"Help to reconnect with their own time! Or the time in which they want to go." She babbled excitedly, leaning down she grabbed Remus' bag and ruffled through it. Grabbing a piece of parchment and quill she began to scribble something down. "If it's a charm then all they'd need to do would be to add the date in which they want to travel too to the incantation! That way they could go wherever they wanted to but...that would completely replace time-turners and people could stuff with time. Thanks Remus!" She said as she hopped out of the chair. She leant over and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I thought you said nothing was going on?" Sirius said smugly as James asked "Does she know?" at the same time.

"No because nothings going on!" Remus insisted.

"That didn't look like nothing."

"Really she's just exited this is important."

"Oh yes extra credits important!" Sirius said rolling his eyes "Well she is a Ravenclaw." He added as an after thought.

---

I kissed Remus! Oh LORD I KISSED REMUS!!!!! WHY DID I DO A STUPID THING LIKE THAT????? Please PLEASE don't let anything come of this. I'm going home soon, oh lord!

Dyre Athill


	5. In which James gets suspicious

Okay so I took last wednesday off and didn't do my test. So what? I was sick, I promise...I swear I was coughing...Okay so it was tickling a bit! And one of my budgies died...Maybe I'll finally get Norwich!

Kitty Minky: Next Chapter! Your my favourite reviewer! Don't tell anyone though!

xParamoidAndroidx: Thanks.

Cam: I know there are HARDLY any Remus ones except for Remus/Sirius and I don't like that pairing and that's saying quite a bit because I am an AVID slash fan I'll normally read anything and everything I can get my hands on.

Arino: Thanks It was nagging me so I just had to get it out of my system.

---

"Mr Potter, Mr Black can you please stay behind?" Professor McGonnagal asked as the 5th year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs left the Transfiguration classroom.

"Is Mr. Lupin okay? He looks..."

"Like he's just met the girl of his dreams?" Sirius asked smirking.

"For lack of a better word, yes." McGonnagal said and there was a thump and 2 groans of pain as Dyre who was walking down the corridor heard the last 3 sentences and promptly walked into the Headmaster.. James and serious looked out the door and laughed.

"I didn't know you felt so _strongly_ for the Headmaster." James laughed as they caught up to Dyre.

"Well, _I _didn't know you were going to adopt."

"What?" James said confused.

"She's threatening to make you sterile." Serious said and laughed as James winced.

"You wouldn't!" He said scandalized.

"Try me!" She snapped back at him. They walked on in silence, when they got to the Great Hall she followed them to the Gryffindor table. And took one of the seats next the Remus.

"Your girlfriend threatened to make me sterile!" James complained as soon as he'd sat down. Remus looked at him in bewilderment. "And she's not even denying it!" He said pointing at her.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to point?" Dyre asked looking at his finger.

"You haven't even denied it!"

"Oh you were talking about me?" She asked in mock-confusion. "I thought you were talking about his girlfriend." She said motioning to Remus.

"Isn't that the samething?"

"I'm not dating him." Dyre protested

---

Sorry this is so short but I have a major bout of Writters block when it comes to this story. I am posting the first chapter of another RL/OC called 'Restless Dream' please read and tell me what you think. I'm hoping that by starting that story the plot bunny of this one will come back as it has a friend.


	6. In which James gets suspicious: Part 2

Wow 13 reviews on this story that's like 2.6 per chapter. I wonder how you can get .6 of a review? Next chapter dedicated to you if you can answer that.

Anyway This is the second part of the last post it finishes off that day.

Kitty Minky: Oh my good that brings up some HOT visuals!!! Cough I did not just say that!

---

"Oh Please you spend every minute of the day with him!"

"Yeah but I spend the same amount of time in the library! Does that mean I'm dating Mrs. Pince?"

"Kinky!" Sirius muttered under his breath but wisely shut up when 3 death glares were sent his way. "Butterflies! I like Butterflies! Do you like butterflies?" He asked his fork in hope of some attention.

"SIRIUS BLACK!!! SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I SHOVE THAT FORK OF YOURS SO FAR UP YOUR ARSE A DENTIST WILL HAVE TO REMOVE IT!!!"

This not only had the affect of shutting Sirius up but James having been living in such close quarters to the girls- and Moony- that they new when not to push it. "I'm off to the library." Dyre said and sent Sirius a Don't-Even-Think-It glare.

"You know I would really prefer it if you didn't insult my friends." Remus said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Friend?" James asked incredulously. "She's more like your stalker."

"No because if she was my stalker I would be running in the opposite direction."

"She's around you all the time."

"I don't think she has other friends." He explained and he chose not to comment when James said it wasn't surprising. "Plus you must be my stalkers to. The only time I can shake you off is when I go to the library because GOD FORBID you would go _there_!" Sirius laughed at that comment but James was not so easily distracted.

"Maybe she has no other friends because she spends so much time with you!"

"Please James! We're 5th years and I only just met her a week ago!"

"Exactly we're 5th years and we've never seen her before!"

"She's shy! She hardly talked to me when I first me her!"

"She was in class and she's a RAVENCLAW! Of course she wouldn't speak to you. In History of Magic she was taking notes! No one can do that with Binns!"

"Well obviously she can!"

"Superwoman! Do dobee do do do do!"

"Shove it Sirius!" Remus and James snapped at him in unison.

---

I will SERIOUSLY kill James he is SO fucking ANNOYING.

Dyre

Tbc

Will James find out her secret?

I don't know I haven't decided.


	7. Truth or Dare

Kitty Minky: You're lucky if you didn't review so much I would kill you! Not even my best friend gets away with that! I don't really see Remus as a 3some guy.

Larka Avilak: Thanks

2 more chapters until the second part. I've already written the first and I'm half way through the second chapter so those should come up pretty quickly.

---

Dyre looked around the Gryffindor common room. It wasn't all that different from the Ravenclaw common room except for the colour scheme and wall to wall bookcases (all of which were overflowing). She saw some guys disappearing up one of the staircases and followed them up. She got to the door marked 5th years and knocked. When no one answered she pushed the door opened. As expected it was a pigsty and you could hardly see the floor for the shit that littered it. Hearing the sound of a shower she found Remus' bed and began to spread the books out over it.

The shower stopped and a minute later the door opened. "What are you doing in here?!" Remus screamed in surprise and dropped the towel around his waist. Dyre looked up surprised and almost fell off the bed seeing Remus in all his glory. "How did you get in?!" Remus asked grabbing the towel and securing it back around his waist.

"U-um one of the p-pictures next to the Fat Lady gave me the password." She said re-hitching her jaw.

"Oh!" Remus said very articulately. "Would you mind turning around?" He asked and Dyre very ... did as he said. "Okay all done." He said and Dyre turned around to see him unfortunately wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. "Why are you here?"

"We've almost finished the spell. I wanted to get it done. All we need is the incantation." She said motioning towards the books which on closer inspection were dictionaries. "I've got Latin, old English, middle English, Ancient Greek, Sindarin and Quenyan."

"What's this?" He asked picking up a black bound leather note book.

"Oh that's my er- Book of Shadows." She said blushing and grabbing it off of him. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Why do we need so many? Couldn't we just use the Latin?"

"I guess so..." She said slowly. She picked up one of the Latin Dictionaries and began to flick through it.

---

"What have you got so far?" Remus asked looking over to her parchment.

_"Si hoc legere scis nimium eruditiones habes." _

_"What does that mean?" He asked._

_"If you can read this you're over educated." She looked over at his parchment "You?"_

_"__Illigitimi non carborundum_."

"..."

"Don't let the bastards get you down."

_"True." Dyre agreed. Just then the rest of the Marauders decided to enter. James of course glared at her while peter didn't seem to care. Sirius was looking at them smugly._

_"You two are looking very comfortable."_

_"You are obviously looking for a kick in the balls."_

_"Can you please stop threatening my friends, Dyre?" Remus asked amused._

_"Only if they stop trying to provoke me and actually trust me."_

_"We're not going to trust you without a reason!" James pointed out and Dyre looked thoughtful for a moment._

_"Okay then truth or dare?" She asked. All boys nodded. "James you first. Ask whoever you want."_

_"Dyre truth or dare?"_

_"Truth." She smiled._

_"Where were you the last five years?"_

_"At Hogwarts, why?" Now may be a good time to explain that in truth or dare with wizards (and witches) you can't lie and Dyre wasn't lying she HAD been at Hogwarts for the past 5 years. "Sirius. Truth or Dare?"_

_"Dare."_

_"Hmm...Let's see???" She smiled evilly. "You have to tell Snape that you want to put all the animosity behind you." Sirius was doing a very uncanny impersonation of a stunned mullet._

_"Peter. Truth or Dare?"_

_"Truth."_

_"What was your most embarrassing moment?"_

_"When I wet the bed at ten." Peter said blushing and the rest had to bite there lips to stop from laughing. It didn't work well for Dyre though who was leaning against Remus shaking from silent laughter. "Dyre." He said it was obvious he was looking for revenge. "Truth...Or Dare."_

_"Dare." Dyre said quickly shutting up._

_"I dare you to..." He looked around and then grinned wickedly. "Kiss Remus...And not just a peck. It has to be on his lips." _

_---_

DDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!! It had been to long without seeing Remus naked but I'm sure none of you minded that I put it in.

Naked Remus.................................................................................................. ............................ I think I may have short circuited the computer.

---

_**Preview of Part 2:**_

Dumbledore had sent the students up to bed when Dyre stalked up behind him and naturally wasn't that surprised when the first words out of her mouth were:

"_You bastard_!"

"Excuse me?" He asked politely.

"You fucked up son of a bitch! HOW COULD YOU **_DO_** THAT?"

"How could I do what, exactly Miss Athill?"

"Miss Athill?" Remus asked sharply.

---


	8. Bonding

It took me long enough but I've out my ass into gear and wrote this chapter! Sorry it's so short I'll put the last chapter up tomorrow.

---

_**Bonding**_

Dyre looked at Remus slightly Dazed as she pulled away from the kiss. Remus leaned in again but pulled back as the sound of a person clearing their throat reached their ears. They turned around to see Sirius smirking and James glaring at Dyre.

"I've got to- go...yes I've got to go!" She said her eyes darting all over the room before quickly leaving.

Remus turned towards his friends startled, "Why did you do that?" He demanded to Peter.

"Do what?" He asked confused.

"Make her kiss me!!! I'm a Werewolf we only mate with one person in our WHOLE LIVES!!!!" He said and looked at them in shock. "What?"

"Mate, Remus?" Sirius said through his laughter. "You kissed her once that does not constitute mating in any way, shape, or form."

"For humans that may be the case but for a werewolf I've done all but mark her!" He ranted.

"Mark?"

"Yes so that everyone knows she's mine and if they touch her I will make sure they are no longer recognisable as a man!" He watched as his three friends gulped, he felt sorry for them he had basically threatened that anyone who hurt Dyre or so much as touched her would be castrated but he hoped that they (and James in particular) would get the hint and be careful when in the company of both of them.

---

Sleep was impossible for Remus that night. He was, to some extent, bonded and the fact that his mate had rejected him was hard. The fact that she didn't know she was his mate was probably the only thing that was keeping the Wolf at bay.

Around dawn Remus decided that he would tell her and deal with the rest when and if it came...


	9. Going Home

Dyre sat at the Ravenclaw table playing with her food. After she'd run out of the Gryffindor tower she had sat down and worked out an incantation that she thought would work and Dumbledore had said that she could try the spell straight after breakfast. She wondered what she was going to say to Remus as there was certainly SOMETHING going on between the two of them even if she didn't know what exactly it was.

---

Remus sat at the Gryffindor table watching in fascination as Dyre brought a piece of toast to her mouth and then lowered it without so much as taking a bite from it. He had decided last night that the best way to break the news to her would be direct and as soon as possible.

---

As soon as breakfast was over Dyre made her way over to Remus and the rest of the marauders. Remus and Dyre looked at each other for a while before Remus cleared his throat, "Er- Dyre we need to talk about last night..." Dyre looked at him in shock.

"Um I just came over to say I have a meeting with Dumbledore now." She said.

"Oh well at Lunch?" Remus asked but Dyre was already out of the great hall.

"Well that certainly went well didn't it?" Sirius said sarcastically to which Remus growled at him.

Dyre made her way to the gargoyle which protected Dumbledore's study and gave it the password. It jumped aside and she climbed the stairs up to his door. "Come in!" Dumbledore called out and for the millionth time Dyre wondered how in hell he did that. She opened the door to find Dumbledore sitting at his desk.

"Ah Dyre..." He said in that all knowing way of his, the way that makes you think he was either going to suspend you or congratulate you. "We'll get right into this now shall we?" He stood up and motioned her over. "Once you get back give your notes to me so I can make arrangements."

Dyre nodded and gave him a shaky smile and reached for her wand "_Eo ire itum porro viginti tres anus."_ She called out as she made the runes with her wand.

---

Once she had finished the incantation she focussed on where Dumbledore was standing but he wasn't there. She looked towards his desk to find him looking up startled, "I see your spell worked." He said surprised.

"Yes, sir." She smiled handing over the notes. "I think I should see my sister it's been a long year."

Dumbledore looked at her with that twinkle in his eyes and she sighed, "Yes it has been a long year hasn't it? I must right to your father to tell him everythings alright."

Dyre nodded and made towards the door, "Thank you for everything, Sir."

"You're most welcome." He said and Dyre slipped out of the room.

---

Dumbledore looked up surprised as one of his prefects and Hogwarts's Resident werewolf ran up to him, "Sir, is Dyre okay? She said she had to speak to you but she wasn't there at lunch and I **REALLY** need to speak to her!" He said concerned.

"Mr. Lupin, she's fine. She had to go see her family." He explained kindly.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" He asked hopefully.

"No I'm afraid I don't."

Remus sighed dejectedly and walked away from Dumbledore with his shoulders slumped.

---

Part one is over!!!! And I've posted the first chapter of Part 2! The last two took me long enough but I hope it was worth the wait.


	10. Part 2 Reunion

**Disclaimer:** The only characters I own is Dyre, her sister Annika and her friend Niel. All other characters are creations of JK Rowling.

**_Book of Shadows Part 2 _**

Remus walked down the corridor, it was empty except for one girl who was making her way through the darkness her hand on the wall to guide her. with his enhanced werewolf senses he could see that her hair was a dark colour but it was to dark to tell what colour it was exactly. As he got closer he could smell her scent. He **_knew_** that smell...

Remus was so preoccupied that he didn't realise that he was walking on course to the girl until they collided and fell to the floor with a thud. "I'm so sorry!" The girl apologised as she pushed herself up from on top of him although not without rubbing herself innocently against which his body reacted in a rather embarrassing manner. "No it's my fault as well." He saw the girl blushed and she quickly made another apology before she hurried away.

---

"I would like to introduce you to Professor Lupin our new DADA teacher." Professor Dumbledore said and the hall clapped politely all that is except for one seventh year who was staring at the new professor in shock. She continued staring not even noticing when the Headmaster started the feast or when her neighbour made a comment on her boyfriend 'the headboy' which usually would have sent her into a tirade of insults about Hogwarts treatment of them which would only stop when one of them Silencio-ed her. She filled her plate not even noticing that she'd put some drumsticks on her plate (having been a firm vegetarian since last christmas holidays when her grandfather cooked a rabbit she'd known since infancy-the rabbits infancy not hers.)

"You do know what's on your fork don't you?" Her friend Niel asked.

"eh?" was her very articulate response.

"You have chicken on your fork." He said very slowly as if speaking to a child. She still wasn't paying attention so he grabbed her plate and replace it with a spare and served some stir fry onto it. "Why are you so surprised?"

"Rehvadis." she mumbled.

"What?"

"Remus." She repeated a little more clearly.

"Did someone let you into the ministry library again?" Niel asked obviously wondering who the idiot was who'd let her read greek mythology. She however didn't speak again untill the feast was over.

---

Dumbledore had sent the students up to bed when Dyre stalked up behind him and naturally wasn't that surprised when the first words out of her mouth were:

"_You bastard_!"

"Excuse me?" He asked politely.

"You fucked up son of a bitch! HOW COULD YOU **_DO_** THAT?"

"How could I do what, exactly Miss Athill?"

"Miss Athill?" Remus asked sharply.

"Yes she's a 7th year here. Very talented she even has a position at the ministry on hold for her when she finishes here." He explained.

"TALENTED? I ONLY DID HALF THE WORK HE DID THE OTHER HALF!" She ranted pointing at Remus.

"WHAT?" He growled shocked.

"Oh I didn't mention it?" Dumbledore said innocently "This is Dyre Athill. You remember her from your 5th year don't you? Had a little accident with a time turner." Remus looked completely shocked.

"So... er...long time no see?" She said awkwardly getting a hold of her temper.

"I'll leave you two to get reaquainted shall I?" Dumbledore said as he got out of his seat to leave the table.

"Dyre?" Remus asked tentatively once Dumbledore had left the great hall with what was left of the students.

"Yes. Look I'm really _really_ sorry I didn't tell you I mean there's that whole time paradox thing and the fact that my dad was a seventh year but I still got you the extra credit!"

Remus listened to her babbling but didn't really take it in. "Dyre?" He asked again.

"Yes?"

"You're a seventh year?"

"Yes?"

"You do DADA?"

"Yes?"

"You did kiss me?"

"Yes?"

"Oh Lord I'm mated to one of my students!"

"Ye- WHAT?"

"Dyre you may want to sit down." He said and she dropped into McGonnagal's empty chair next to him. He pondered for a moment which was the best way to tell her but finally decided that the best bet was to be brutally honest.

"Dyre................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... I'm a werewolf."

---

He he Cliffhanger. The 3 R's are some of my favourite things. Read, Review and Remus that is. Push the button and tell me what you think. Adoring reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


	11. Part 2 The irony of the situation

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! Sorry this chapter is so short!!!

---

"You're what?!" Dyre screamed in shock.

"I'm a werewolf." Remus repeated slowly.

"Right. And for how long exactly?"

"Since I was 5."

"Right." She said still shocked. "So for the last 23 years you've been mated with me?"

"Yes.

"And I never knew."

"I was going to tell you but you just disappeared. The wolf was mourning for you."

"And now..." Dyre said confused, "you're my teacher and the wolf has an inexplicable urge to shag me?"

Remus gulped, "How'd you know that?"

"3rd year DADA. I did my research."

"It can't happen you're my student." He said glumly.

"Er- Right." She said awkwardly. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked and he nodded solemnly as she stood up and left the Great Hall.

Remus sat there at the table after Dyre had left going through all the events of the day. The person he had run into was Dyre and finally she was here! With him but he was a teacher and she a student it was unethical and almost certainly against the school regulations. His head jerked up as someone said his name; Dumbledore stood at the door and looked at him.

"How about I show you to your room?" He asked with that damn twinkle still in his eyes. Remus's browed furrowed but he nodded and got up to join him. Remus walked silently as Dumbledore talked to him or rather towards him.

The trip to his new quarters took little more than 5 minutes and when they had finally reached the small statue of Freyja that marked the door Dumbledore turned to him smiling, "She's not your student." Dumbledore said to a stunned Remus. "She doesn't take DADA. _Oira __melmë_." He said and the space of wall next to the statue moved aside. Dumbledore sent him a reassuring smile and walked off in the direction of his study.

Remus stood there staring at the statue, she may not be his student but he was still a teacher. He glanced up at the statue and entered in to his quarters. The irony of the statue wasn't lost on him; it was Freyja the Norse goddess of Love.

---

_**Everyone go Read 'Down on the inside'. Which is posted under The Elhini which is co-written with my friend Almare. It's RL/OC SS/OC JP/LE.**_


	12. Part 2 Aconitum napellus

I finally got around to writing this chapter and it didn't take as long as I thought it would!!!! School is going back on the 31st so if I don't update for ages it's because school is too hectic. I'm going into my last year so I really need to be dedicated to get into Uni.

---

Remus walked into the Great Hall with a slight spring in his step. He'd slept better last night than he had in years ever since Dyre had 'disappeared' he suspected. As he walked between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table she looked up from where she was talking with her friends and smiled shyly at him. It was hard not to grin like a 3rd year with a crush but he somehow managed it and nodded to her.

He took his seat next to Minerva and began to load up his plate, this was perhaps the first time that he considered any part of his lycanthropy to be a blessing as if he strained he could here the conversation between his mate and her friends.

His heart gave a pleasurable squirm...his mate! After all these years he'd finally ... her again. He was brought out his reverie when Dyre's voice rose above the others, "WOULD YOU SHUT UP WE DON'T CARE WHO YOU'RE DATING!!!! SO WHAT IF HE'S HEAD BOY? IN THIS DICTATORSHIP-" She went quiet but he could see her mouth still moving obviously someone had put a silencing charm.

"She's changed quite a bit since your 5th year." McGonagall said from next to him.

"Actually she was much this way towards James and Sirius." Remus said rather distractedly and she gave up all hope of engaging him in a conversation.

---

"Oh my GOD! You have a thing for our new DADA teacher!" The red-head next to Dyre exclaimed watching her steal a glance at Remus from the corner of her eye.

"Anika, that's Remus!" Dyre said to her sister who was looking positively thrilled at this new development.

"Pardon?" Anika asked slightly baffled.

"Remus, you know fifth year Remus?"

"OH MY GOD YOU KISS-"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" Dyre screamed clapping her hand over the red-head's mouth.

"Oh my god you kissed our DADA professor." She said quieter in almost a whisper.

"Anika what are you doing here at the Ravenclaw table?" Niel asked. "You're a Gryffindor."

"Guess what I have first up?" Anika said completely ignoring him.

"What?"

"DADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

---

"I hear you've met my sister." A voice said from the door of his office. He looked up at Dyre and nodded, "You poor thing." She sympathised.

"It really wasn't too bad."

"From the way she was talking at breakfast I was expecting it to be filled with double meanings." Dyre said sitting down on one of the tables.

"She knows?" He asked and then felt like hitting himself over the head, if Dyre wanted to talk it through the person she would go to around here would of course be her sister.

"She knows about what happened in 5th year but apart from that no."

"Well isn't this a cosy little scene." Snape drawled from the door.

"Hi Snape." Dyre greeted him.

"Professor Snape." He corrected her with a sneer.

"It's hard to think of someone as your Professor when you've seen them ass over feet." She said and Snape looked murderous.

"Headmaster sent me here to discuss our business but as I see you're busy I will return at a more appropriate time." He said ignoring her.

"There's no need for that Severus. Dyre already knows about my illness."

"I see that you've picked up right where you left off then."

"Not _right_ where we left off." Dyre said and Snape if possible went even whiter. "I should get going anyway, only had one lesson and I already have homework... Thank you for that by the way Snape." She said as she pushed past him to get out of the room.

"You are most welcome." He said sarcastically.

"Could you be a bit more civil?" Remus asked a slight threat in his voice. "You're in your 30's a 17 year old should not be able to threaten you."

"You will get your Wolfsbane everyday for a week before the full moon!" He snapped before turning around and stalking out of the room his robes billowing behind him.

Once Snape had left Remus stood up it was the first day of school so he had little work to do. There was no marking and he'd already finished his lesson plans for the week. Dyre had said she had homework so he stood up and headed towards the library.

---

Remus found Dyre sitting at a table nestled in the middle of the potions section of the library seeing that no one was around he sat down with her. She looked up and him and smiled. "What's your essay on?" He asked flicking through one of the books.

Her smile got even wider, "Aconitum napellus, its properties and the way it needs to be prepared."

"What's that?"

"It's Wolfsbane!" She laughed.

"He's trying to get me fired already!" Remus said in a furious whisper.

"No actually I think he's trying to get us to do all his research."

"I don't know which ones worse." He said under his breath.

"Can I ask you a favour?" Dyre asked looking at him hopefully.

"This isn't about your assignment is it?"

"No."

"Ok then what is it?"

"The ministry wants me to write a paper about the time-travel spell. I was wondering if you could help me. I mean you also crafted it to."

"Of course." He said and the wolf was mentally wagging his tail and inserting many thoughts about what better things they could be doing when alone 'working' on the paper.

---

** Aconitum napellus is actually the Scientific Term for Wolfsbane. I am entirely serious (So serious I'm even spelling serious properly.) I've had it in my Wicca folder for ages and I've trying to figure away to work it in as this should be common knowledge for all Remus fans! Oh and if you want to know the Gaelic Name for it is fuath mhadhaidh.**


	13. Part 2 Letting Down Your Defences

You've had a look in Dyre's Book of Shadows so now I'm giving you a sneak peak into Remus's.

---

It had been 2 weeks since the start of term and Remus had seen almost nothing of Dyre. She'd popped her head in to say Hi a few times, but besides that he hadn't talked to her at all. That was until he'd stepped into his classroom during a free period and found her sitting behind one of the front desk writing on a piece of parchment. She looked up as he sat down at his desk to mark paper.

Dyre looked up at him and smiled, "Just out of curiosity do you know anything about what dark arts spells use Runic Wand movements?"

"Would this have anything to do with the fact that you're doing your runes homework?" Remus asked amused.

"Now why would you think a thing like that?" She asked innocently. "Plus it's not your subject."

"But you'll still get an unfair advantage."

"I thought you'd say that." She sighed. "I'll just finish this letter to my father then."

"Your father?"

"The Beaubatons DADA professor."

"Do you speak any French?" Remus asked curiously.

"A little." Dyre said and then blushed. "Enough to get me into trouble."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not." She said as she rolled up her letter placing it in her bag she walked over and grabbed one of the already marked essays.

"Oh my God!!!! It sounds like he's taking some sort of sadistic pleasure from it." Remus looked over her shoulder and skimmed a few lines.

"That's Mr Malfoy's."

"Oh well that explains it then." She said as she placed it back with a shudder. "I should go before your students start arriving and I don't think McGonagall would think that this is a good excuse for being late." She said leaning down and giving him a quick kiss.

Remus could feel the wolf tearing down his defences but he was too distracted to care. Dyre straightened up and took a step backwards to get her bag, Remus's arm reached out and by the Wolf's bidding and pulling her against him as he stood up from his desk. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers slipping his tongue in when she gasped in surprise.

He drank in the pleasure for a moment before grappling with the wolf and holding it in check. Dyre stepped back and looked at him in shock for a second and then smiled. "I'll see you later then." She said quickly getting her bag and leaving the room.

---

**Remus's Book of Shadows**

I can not just ravage her even though she is my mate!

I can not let the wolf lead me into unwise situations.

I can not betray Dumbledore's trust even if he all but pushed us together.

I am a person of authority.

I

Who on earth am I kidding?

---

Short chapter but I wanted them to get a tinsy bit of action.


End file.
